Off to Camp Rock
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are getting thier kids ready to go to Camp Rock and Mitchie and Shane are going to be counselors as well as owners and managers. Caitlyn and Nate will be included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Mitchie is changing Shayla's diaper on the changing table when Anthony starts to wake up.

''hey morning buddy you ready to go to camp today?'' Mitchie asks him

''yea!'' he says excitedly

''okay.'' Mitchie laughs

Shane comes into the room and kisses Mitchie ''morning baby.'' he says

''morning Daddy.'' she says

''hey sha.'' he says and makes her giggle

''dada!'' Anthony says

''hey buddy!'' Shane says

''will you help him get dressed please while I get her ready?'' she asks him

''yea sure.'' he says

''thanks.'' she says

''come on buddy lets get dressed.'' Shane tells him

Mitchie's cell phone rings.

''hello?'' she answers

''hey it's Caitlyn.'' Caitlyn tells her

''oh hey Caitlyn.'' she says

''hey so we were wondering what time you guys were planning on leaving?'' Caitlyn asks her

''I'm not sure why?'' Mitchie asks her

''just wanted to know if you guys wanted to meet up for breakfast and then we can follow each other to camp?'' Caitlyn asks her

''oh I don't know let me see what Shane wants to do.'' she tells her and looks at Shane

''what?'' he questions her

''Caitlyn wants to know if we want to meet her and Nate for breakfast somewhere then they can follow us to camp?'' she asks him

''oh yea sure thst sounds like a good plan.'' he says

''okay good.'' she says and gets back on her phone

''hey Caitlyn?'' she questions to make sure that she is still there

''yea?'' Caitlyn squestions

''okay Shane said okay.'' Mitchie tells her

''okay so we will find a place halfway there and call you to let you guys know where we are.'' Caitlyn tells her

''okay sounds good.'' Mitchie says

''okay see you later.'' Caitlyn says

''okay bye Caitlyn.'' Mitchie says and hangs up and smiles and get Shayla dressed 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''weady momma!''Anthony tells her

''okay buddy why don't you go downstairs and watch cartoons with daddy and I'll be right down.'' she tells him

''hey will you take him downstairs and start a bottle for her on the stove and I'll be right down?'' she asks him

''yea sure sweetie.'' he says

''okay thanks.'' she says

''come on bud.'' Shane says and takes Anthony downstairs

Shayla starts clinging to Mitchie and gets fussy.

''okay are you hungry baby?'' Mitchie asks her

''daddy's making you a bottle right now.'' Mitchie tells her throwing stuff in the diaper bag and holding Shayla trying to do 2 things at once

the phone rings again

''lo?'' Mitchie answers it

''hey sweetie.'' Connie says

''oh hey Mom.'' Mitchie says

''you guys all ready for camp?'' Connie asks her

''uh well getting there we still have a few more things to pack then I have to feed Sha then we are hitting the road and meeting Caitlyn and Nate halfway somewhere to get some breakfast then they are gonna follow us to camp.'' Mitchie tells her

''oh okay so do you guys need anything or need help with anything because I can always pop over?'' Connie questions and tells her

''oh no we're fine.'' Mitchie tells her

''okay so I guess I will see you at camp.'' Connie tells her

''guess you will.'' Mitchie says

''okay bye sweetie love you.'' Connie tells her

''bye mom love you too.'' Mitchie tells her and hangs up and gives up what she's doing and takes Shayla downstairs to Shane

''hey here will you hold and feed her while I finish packing please?'' Mitchie asks him handing over the baby

''yea sure sweetie.'' he takes Shayla from her

''okay great thanks.'' she says and runs back upstairs

Shane gets up and gets the bottle off the stove and makes sure it's the right temperature before he sits back down on the couch with Shayla to feed her.

Anthony just giggles at the cartoons on the tv.

Shane smiles at him feeding Shayla. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mitchie finally comes down with all the stuff and puts it by the door for Shane to take out and put in the car and goes back to the livingroom.

''hey.'' she says

''hey.'' he says

''she's asleep?'' she asks him

''yea.'' he says rubbing Shayla's back

''good.'' she says

''you want me to take her?'' Mitchie asks him

''no I got her.'' he says and gets up off the couch

''okay, come on bud.'' Mitchie tells Anthony

Shane carries Shayla out to the car on his chest

Mitchie takes Anthony out to the car and gets him in his car seat.

Shane gets Shayla in her carseat and all buckled in and ready to go and goes back inside the house and grabs the rest of the bags and stuff they have to take to camp and comes back and puts it in the trunk and goes back and locks up the house then comes back and gets in the drivers seat.

''so we all ready to go?'' he asks them

''yup.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and starts up the car

Mitchie reads her book while Shane drives

''Mommy?'' Anthony questions her

Mitchie looks back ''yea bub?'' she answers him

''I huwgwy.'' he tells her

''aww okay bud. Would you like some animal crackers and your juice in your sippy?'' she asks him

Anthony just nods.

''okay.'' she says and gets it out of his backpack that;s in the front seat with her and gives it to him

''fank you.'' he says

''you're welcome bud.'' Mitchie says and goes back to reading

They get 2 hours into the drive halfway up to camp with both kids asleep in the back.

Mitchie looks up from her book.

''where are we?'' she asks him

''like 2 hours into the drive half way there.'' he tells her

''okay I should probably call Caitlyn.'' she tells him

''yea that would be good.'' he says

Mitchie reaches down into the diaper bag and grabs her phone to call Caitlyn. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caityn answers it ''Hello?'' Caitlyn answers it

''hey Caitlyn it's Mitchie.'' Mitchie tells her

''oh hey Mitchie where are you guys?'' Caitlyn asks her

''um like I'm not exactly sure but it's like 2 hours into the drive up to Camp so halfway there where are you guys?'' Mitchie tells her

''oh on that breakfast place on the lake.'' Caitlyn tells her

''oh yea I know where you are. Okay we'll be there.'' Mitchie tells her

''okay.'' Caitlyn says

''okay see you in a few.'' Mitchie tells her

''okay bye.'' Caitlyn says and hangs up

''so where we going?'' he asks her

''that restaurant breakfast place on the lake.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and drives there and finds a parking place and gets Anthony out of his car seat and out of the car

Mitchie gets Shayla out of her car seat and out of the car trying to be careful not to wake her up.

Shayla stirs.

''shh I'm sorry sweetie go back to sleep.'' Mitchie tells her rubbing her back softly

Shayla goes back to sleep on her chest.

''Daddy...'' Anthony says

''hey buddy you hungry?'' Shane asks him

Anthony just nods.

''okay well we're gonna eat in a few minutes.'' Shane tells them

They lock up the car and go into the restaurant.

''Hi may I help you?'' the hostess asks them

''nope just looking for somebody I think we're all set thanks.'' Mitchie tells her and they walk out on the deck over the lake and see Caitlyn and Nate sitting at a table under an umbrella and walk over ot them.

''hey guys!'' Mitchie says

''hey Mitchie hey Shane'' Caitlyn says and stands up and hugs them all

''hey Caitlyn.'' Shane says

''you remember the kids right?'' Mitchie asks her

''yea wow they are getting so big especially Shayla. Wow the last time I saw her I think you had just had her.'' Caitlyn tells her

''oh wow is that how long it's been?'' Mitchie asks her

''yea I think so.'' Caitlyn tells her

''hey Nate.'' Mitchie says

''hey Nate.'' Shane says

''hey guys.'' Nate says

''so sit sit.'' Caitlyn tells them

''okay.'' Mitchie says and sits down holding Shayla

Shane sits down holding Anthony. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''So!'' Caitlyn says

''so what?'' Mitchie questions her

''so are you guys excited to go back to camp this summer?'' she asks Mitchie

''yea we are we really are!'' Mitchie tells her

''aww that's great.'' Caitlyn says

''yea since we're going to both be Managers and Owners of the Camp this year.'' Mitchie tells her

a waitress comes and takes all thier order's and Anthony starts to wake up a little

Caitlyn sees him and smiles ''hey buddy.'' she says gently

Anthony just looks at her tiredly.

Anthony just holds onto Shane.

Shane rubs his back softly.

Mitchie sees him awake.

''hey buddy.'' she smiles

Anthony gives her a little smile.

''hungry baby?'' she asks him

Anthony just nods.

''well we've got food coming baby so just hang in there.'' she tells him

''he's a daddy's boy huh?'' Caitlyn asks her

''oh yea big time everything is daddy this daddy that never mommy incept when he's really tired or hungry.'' she tells Caitlyn

Anthony just giggles at Caitlyn burying his head in Shane's chest.

''it's so nice out here today.'' Mitchie says

''it is.'' Caitlyn says and smiles

''hey buddy?'' Mitchie questions him

Anthony looks up at her.

''you want some chocolate milk baby?'' Mitchie asks him

Anthony's eyes just light up and he nods.

''okay.'' Mitchie says and smiles the waitress comes around again

''oh um excuse me could we get some chocolate milk for him please?'' Mitchie asks her

''yea sure.'' the waitress tells her and goes to get it 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After breakfast they all get back in thier cars and Nate and Caitlyn follow Mitchie and Shane up to camp which is like almost another 2 hours away and get there and get out of thier cars and shut thier doors.

in the the girls cabin

''Mitchie!'' Peggy says excitedly

''Caitlyn!'' Ella says excitedly

they run out of the cabin together.

''Mitchie! Caitlyn!'' Peggy and Ella scream happily

''Peggy! Ella!'' Mitchie and Caitlyn scream happily

they all run towards each other and hug tightly.

''how how you?'' Michie asks Peggy excitedly

''oh my god look so amazing!'' Peggy tells Mitchie

''aww thanks.'' Mitchie says

Shane comes over with the kids and smiles.

''hey Shane hey babies!'' Peggy says

''hey Peggy.'' Shane says

''you remember the kid;s right? '' Shane asks her

''this is Anthony and this is Shayla.'' he introduces them again

''yea aww they are getting so big!'' Peggy says excitedly

''I know right?'' Shane questions her happily

''hey Shane.'' Ella says

''Hi Ella.'' Shane says

''hey Nate.'' Peggy says

''hey Nate.'' Ella says

''Hi.'' Nate says

Mitchie takes Shyla from Shane.

''can you get the bags and bring them up to the porch of the cabin please?'' Mitchie asks him

''yea sure thing sweetie.'' he tells her

''thanks.'' Mitchie says and smiles watching him

''so how he doing and taking being a daddy again?'' Peggy asks her

Mitchie is kind of spacing out looking at Shane.

Peggy taps her''Mitchie.'' she says

Mitchie jumps ''huh what?'' Mitchie questions her

''Oh uh good he loves it.'' Mitchie tells her still looking at Shane

''that's good.'' Peggy says

''yea.'' Mitchie says 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shane walks over to them

''come on little man lets go get daddy settled in and then go find your uncle J.'' Shane tells Anthony

''your gonna go find Jason?'' Mitchie asks him

''yea is that okay if I take him?'' Shane asks her

''oh yea that's fine go, have fun with daddy Anthony.'' Mitchie tells him

''so come on girl lets go get you settled in and unpacked.'' Peggy tells her wrapping her arm around Mitchie's back

''okay.'' Mitchie says following them carrying the baby over to and inside the cabin.

Mitchie sits down on her bunk rubbing the baby's back.

the baby starts to wake up and looks around

Mitchie looks down ''hey baby you have a good nap?'' she asks Shayla

Shayla just looks up at her and smiles and snuggles against Mitchie.

''awww that's so cute!'' Ella says

''yea she's a real mommy's girl.'' Mitchie tells her

''how old is she now?'' Peggy asks her

''um almost 5 months.'' Mitchie tells her

''aww love her.'' Peggy says

Mitchie just smiles and kisses the top of the baby's head.

''so is Anthony a good big brother?'' Peggy asks her

''oh yea hels a great big brother very helpful when I need help and loves to hold and play with her all the time.'' Mitchie tells them

''aww that's great.'' Peggy says

''yea it is it really is.'' Mitchie says

''here will one of you hold her?'' Mitchie asks them

''I want to run and check on Anthony real quick.'' Mitchie tells them

''yea I will.'' Peggy says

''okay great thanks.'' Mitchie says and gently hands Shayla over to her who is sucking on her fist and gently kisses her head and leaves the table to go and find Anthony,Shane, and Jason 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

While Mitchie is walking and trying to find Anthony,Shane, and Jason she hears drumming and smiles and knows exactly where to find them and follows the drumming until she gets to the door and opens it and walks in.

''hey guys!'' she says and smiles running her hand down Shanes back

''hey Mitchie.'' Jason says

''hey Jason.'' she says

''where's the baby?'' Shane asks her

''oh in the cabin with the girls I just wanted to come and see you and check on Anthony.'' she tells him with her arm wrapped around his back

''oh okay.'' he says

''how's he doing?'' she asks him

''fine.'' he tells her

''good.'' she says

''Momma watched me!'' Anthony tells her

''okay baby go ahead.'' she tells him

Anthony hits the drums hard like Jason showed him.

''wow good baby.'' Mitchie says

Shane just looks at her ''so what do ya think?'' Shane asks her

''I think he's becoming our little rock star just like his daddy.'' she tells him

''yea.'' Shane says and just smiles

''hey.'' she says

''yea?'' Shane answers her

''will you ask him if he wants a snack after? He might be getting hungry again.'' Mitchie asks and tells him

''yea sure babe.'' he says

''great thanks okay I should get back.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

Mitchie kisses him and leaves the music room and goes back to her cabin

''hey how's everything going in here?'' she asks them

''great!'' Peggy tells her

''good how are the boys?'' Peggy asks her

''good Anthony is playing the drums with his uncle.'' Mitchie tells them

''aww sweet.'' Peggy says

''yea.'' Mitchie says 


End file.
